kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Walkthrough:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep/Command Board/LegendAqua/Secret Board
Seems we have one more board..and this one is a doozy.. Prerequisites -Won all Boards (Both Mirage and for Normal) http://img803.imageshack.us/img803/4430/secretboard.png Characters *Terra *Aqua *Ventus -''Whoever you play, the other one/two will be your opponent'' Special Panel *Keyblade Gilder - Able to move anywhere on the board. **Where? ***3 spaces to the right of the green checkpoint ***3 spaces down from the green checkpoint ***In the center of the 4 way intersection. Paths Up It will first take you up to the red checkpoint as well as take you to the central intersection, after going through the red checkpoint you can take three routes... *Prize Cube Up - Takes you along the Prize cube area, from there you can take 2 other routes.... **Down-Which will take you to the green checkpoint **Left- Damage panels will be a problem, other than that use Double/Triple Dice to pass through then go through the yellow checkpoint From there... *Prize Cube Up - Down - You can take the intersection through the GP UP Panel then go down to the blue checkpoint, then make your way to the Start Panel. *Prize Cube Up - Left - Go the same way as the down route or just go through the damage panel area(not a good idea), then go through the blue checkpoint then to the Start Panel. *GP UP Left - Takes you to two routes... **Left - Takes you up to the damage panels then the green checkpoint, from there take the Prize Cube down to the GP UP panel route down to the blue checkpoint then to the Start Panel **Up - Will take you to the green checkpoint, from there go up to the damage panel route to the left taking you to the yellow checkpoint, take th prize Cube area then take the Prize Cube Up - Left route. *GP UP Down - Takes you down to the blue checkpoint, from there go up to two routes... **Left - Takes you through the Prize Cube, then takes you to 2 more routes.. ***Up - go through the damage panels, then to the yellow checkpoint, then take the Prize Cube to the green checkpoint, from there go through the GP UP route to the right to the red checkpoint, then go down to the Start panel. ***Right -Takes you to the green checkpoint, then go up then through the damage panels to the yellow checkpoint, from there go to your right through the GP UP route to the red checkpoint then go down to the Start Panel. Left Takes you along the central intersection route as well as the blue checkpoint, from the blue checkpoint, you can take you to three routes... *Prize Cube Left - It first takes you through the board to two other routes.. **Up -Go through the damage panels then to the yellow checkpoint, from there go through the Prize Cube down to the green checkpoint, from there go to your right through the GP UP route to the red checkpoint, from there just go down to the Start panel. **Right - Takes you to the green checkpoint, from there go through to your left with the damage panels to get to the yellow checkpoint, then go through the Prize Cube area back down then go to your right through the GP UP route to the red checkpoint, then go down to the Start panel. *Up - Takes you through the green checkpoint, from there go up to the damage panels to the yellow checkpoint then go down to the GP UP route to the right to the red checkpoint down to the Start panel. *Right - go through the central intersection then go up to the red checkpoint, from there follow the Up main route from the red checkpoint. Tip *Use the Special panels, go to the next checkpoint or to the Start Panel. *Use Stun on opponents to slow them down *Use Double/Triple Dice to speed you up, also use them to dodge damage panels. ---- Everybody Jump Up Everybody Hands Up Everybody Jump Up Everybody Hands Up BIRU no ue kakeagatte machi wo mioroshite miru Hana no you ni kasa ga saku KARAFURU na sekai Yuutsu na ame no hi mo shiawase no tane hitotsu Mitsukereba kinou yori suki ni nareru ne Taisetsu na kotoba wo itsudatte kureru kimi Boku mo nanika wo agereteru kana? I wish arigatou chotto tereru kedo Ima kimi ni kono kimochi tsutaetai yo For you donna toki mo kitto egao agetai te wo tsunaide ite ne Everybody Jump Up Everybody Hands Up Everybody Pump Up Nemurenai yoru wa nando kimi to denwa shita kana Daijoubu sono koe ni senaka osareta yo Yowai toko mo dakishimete aruite iku yuuki toka Me ni mienai takaramono kimi ga kureta no Doushite konna boku no soba ni ite kureru no? Sonna koto kiitara warawarechau kana I wish soba ni ite kitto soredake de Boku wa boku no mama de irareru nda For you boku datte sou kimi ni totte sonna sonzai de itai Boku ga warau tabi kimi ga warau kara sono egao kitto dareka ni tsutawatteku I wish arigatou chotto tereru kedo Ima kimi ni kono kimochi tsutaetai yo For you donna toki mo kitto egao agetai te wo tsunaide ite ne I wish soba ni ite kitto soredake de Boku wa boku no mama de irareru nda For You donna kimi mo zutto daisuki dayo yakusoku suru kara Now I think that all..ohh wait that's right the epilogue....seeya there Stormies!!! Main Hub | <- Skull Board | Finale -> Category:Walkthroughs Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep walkthrough